Thoring likes Bilbo so Bilbo is now Thorin's hobbit
by Fangwolfthedemon
Summary: Something I made when I was bored, hope you enjoy


Author's note: I was inspired by this picture fs71/PRE/f/2013/050/e/1/hobbit_thorin_picks_up_bilbo_by_

It was the day after Thorin and company got to Bilbo's house. The others were cleaning up while he wrote a letter for Bilbo. He didn't want to wake him up after all the ruckus that made the cute hobbit stay up so late.

"Alright men, let's go!" he ordered and they all left. Thorin looked around, they were at the edge of the Shire, still no sign of Bilbo.

"Maybe we should wait for him uncle." Fili said

"If the hobbit comes I will hold him over my head and say something stupid" Thorin replied

"Alright then uncle it's a deal" they shook hands, and just as they shook hands they heard yelling.

"WAIT! WAIT FOR ME!" Thorin looked behind him to see Bilbo running towards them, contract in hand "I'm coming with you" the hobbit panted. Thorin sighed and got off his pony then held Bilbo over his head.

"THIS IS MY HOBBIT! THERE ARE MANY LIKE HIM! BUT, THIS ONE IS MINE!" Thorin set Bilbo down got on his pony and road off with the company following him. Kili walked over to Bilbo with a pony

"Here you are Bilbo" Bilbo smiled and got onto his pony

"Thank you umm…"

"Kili" he told him with a smile "so it looks like uncle Thorin likes you"

"I guess so" Bilbo said and followed the rest of the company. What Bilbo didn't understand is that Kili was trying to tell him that Thorin had a crush on him.

They had been traveling for a long time. They had encountered trolls and goblins, both times Thorin keeping his composure but scared on the inside, both times Bilbo got into trouble. Now they were about to enter Mirkwood.

"Now remember!" Gandalf said "Stay on the path no matter what! I must go and check on something" with that he mounted his horse and left them.

"Alright men you heard him stick to the path!" they walked inside the forest, they were taking the elvish path. The path was made by the years of people walking on it, most of the tile had disappeared. After a while of walking Kili tapped Thorin's shoulder.

"Uncle Bilbo doesn't look too good"

"None of us look good, this forest has a sickness and is passing it unto us." Thorin told his nephew

"Yes but-"

"BILBO!" the company yelled making Kili and Thorin turn around. Bilbo had passed out and is now rolling down the hill.

"Bilbo!" Thorin slid down the hill after him

"Thorin we are supposed to stick to the path!" Balin said.

"But we need Bilbo he's a part of the company!" Fili said and the company ran down the hill. Thorin ran over to Bilbo and kneeled down, Bilbo had a few scratches from the fall but, besides that he was sleeping peacefully. _He looks so cute_ Thorin thought then shook his head

"Bilbo wake up!" he shook him and Bilbo stirred.

"Five more minutes…" he mumbled

"No wake up now!" Thorin demanded and shook him violently. Bilbo opened his eyes and looked at Thorin, his eyes were filled with worry.

"I'm…. I'm fine now Thorin" Bilbo stammered. There was a loud noise so Thorin pushed Bilbo in between some tree roots. Bilbo watched him, right before Thorin took out his sword he was put into a cocoon made of spider webs, and then they were all taken away.

Bilbo crawled out from under the tree roots "Thorin!" he yelled as he put on the ring and chased after them, he felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach, and it was fear, "Why am I feeling this?" Bilbo didn't realize he was scared to lose Thorin. Thorin was the first person he ever met that made him feel weak but strong at the same time, stupid but smart, Thorin unleashed his courage and slowly but surely Bilbo was falling in love with him.

Bilbo finally made it to the spiders nest, and when he saw them they were huge, Bilbo shivered then saw someone struggling

"I'll kill ya! Each and every one of ya!" it was Dwalin.

"Pinch him again!" said a spider, Bilbo couldn't let that happen so he looked around and saw a stick, he threw it away from the company, all the spiders went towards the sound Bilbo climbed a tree and cut everyone down and took off the ring. Thorin was the first to immerge from his cocoon making Bilbo smile, Thorin looked up

"Bilbo look out!" Bilbo turned around and saw a spider right behind him, he fell back and hit the ground hard. Bilbo put the ring back on and attacked the spiders near him as the company ran.

"It stings! The unseen creature stings!" Bilbo smiled and decided to name his sword that. Suddenly arrows flew past him so he dropped to the floor. Elves were killing the spiders and he heard the company yelling at them. Bilbo went to the direction of the noise.

"Look boys. We have captured "The King under the Mountain!" an elf said mockingly making the others laugh. Bilbo wanted to tell them off but they but shackles on the dwarfs and lead them away so Bilbo followed them from the shadows.

A couple days has passed since Thorin last saw Bilbo, _my little hobbit where are you? Are you still alive? _He sighed… he knew Bilbo was dead but he stayed in denial, Bilbo had to be alive, not for the quest but for him. He remember when he first met Bilbo, the lighting made him look adorable, it was love at first sight. Bilbo was the complete opposite of him so he made Thorin feel complete, he sighed

"Bilbo…. My lovely hobbit I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?" a familiar voice asked, Thorin thought his mind was playing tricks on him so he did not look up "Thorin are you alright?" the voice was now filled with concern so Thorin looked up and to his surprise saw Bilbo.

"Bilbo!" Thorin got up and held onto the bars of his cell, he was so relieved

"Hello Thorin" Bilbo unlocked his cell door and opened it and Thorin quickly embraced him.

"I thought I lost you forever…" Bilbo felt a pit in his stomach as he hugged Thorin back

"Don't worry I'm fine. Let's get the others out." Bilbo let go of Thorin and started to free the others, he lead them down to where the empty barrels were and told everyone to get in. Thorin got in the barrel in the back while Bilbo went into the one in the front. The footsteps of guards could be heard.

"Oh no they will be mad if they see the empty barrels still here!" There was the sound of something opening and then the barrels moved and went into the water.

"Well done Bilbo!" cried Fili and Kili

"Hold on we're not done yet!" Bilbo told them as they went down a short waterfall. The barrels were moved by fast rapids but then they heard something they wish they didn't have

"The prisoners have escaped!" an elf yelled

More elves came and started to shoot at the company, they aimed to kill. An arrow was going towards Bilbo so he leaned forward, his barrel tipped over making him fall out. The rapids didn't let him stay above water for long but the company could see him drowning

"Bilbo hold on!" Thorin yelled, he got out of his barrel and swam over to Bilbo, the rapids were no problem to him, since he was strong. When he reached Bilbo he grabbed him by the waist "Hold on Mr. Baggins!" his empty barrel went past them as he grabbed it, he helped Bilbo inside "Keep your head down!" Bilbo did as he was told as Thorin held onto the side of the barrel. Eventually the current helped them escape the elves. They got out of their barrels and went to land. "We camp here for the night!" Thorin ordered, everyone set up camp.

Thorin did not sleep that night, he just stared at the mountain

"Erebor… I'm almost home" Thorin told himself, Bilbo stood besides him

"Ready to become king again?" Bilbo asked him, Thorin nodded

"And when I am king you shall be my queen Bilbo. I have had my eye on you for quite some time, how come you never noticed?" Bilbo blushed

"In truth" he said "I ignored it… I liked you too you know, that flower when you woke up was from me it didn't fall off any tree" Thorin smiled

"Well I am glad we are both on the same page."

Author's note: (again) in my opinion this sucked…. But whatever hopefully someone licks my horrible story telling skills.


End file.
